(xxx) Fall For You
by Eve111
Summary: "Long story short Bouled," Salted stated matter-of-factly. 'I like you. I love you." Silence. "Me?" "Yes." One day after work Salted asked Bouled to stay behind to tell him the truth. Yaoific / slash / smut. Don't like don't read. Salted/BouledNeige relationship. SaltedNeige.


Well….. New head cannon pairing. The first pairing for Crafted Movie. Sorry guys, I love your work, really, but this doesn't mean to say that you guys are gay in real life… even though you may be… let's not go there.

Anyway, BouledNeige/Salted pairing

Yaoific

Slash

Smut.

Please don't flame me for something I warned you about reading.

I'm actually pretty surprised that this hasn't been done before and that I'm the first to think of this pairing.

•••

The rainbow haired Minecrafter sat down in the bar set, staring at himself in the mirror as he waited for his cow loving friend to arrive. Salted had asked him to stay behind after filming for the first time, and generally it was for the workers who had made a mistake. Bouled bit his lip. He really hated to disappoint Salted.

He spun around as soon as he heard the door swing open, and saw his friend walking in, smilingg kindly.

"Bouled," Salted said, taking a stool beside his friend. "I didn't ask you to stay behind to tell you if you were doing anything wrong." He paused. "In fact, you're perfect, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

There was a pause, and Bouled's eyes widened as he wondered what Salted might have to say.

"Bouled." Salted muttered. "I like guys."

An expression of confusion crossed his face. It wasn't exactly a surprise; Salte'ds behaviour often sent out clues.

"Yes… I sort of figured… And what about it?"

Salted leaned closer, causing Bouled to shift slightly, uncomfortable. "Bouled, I can't help _who_ I fall for…"

Bouled was silent. He haas always been sort of afraid that Salted liked _him_ even though he was gay too.

"Long story short Bouled," Salted stated matter-of-factly. 'I like you. I _love_ you."

Silence.

"Me?"

"Yes."

More silence.

Salted inched closer, and Bouled flinched.

"So you _do _know… That I'm gay too…"

"Yes." Salted said, still inching closer, his hand slowly reaching towards Bouled. "Don't deny it Bouled, you once had something for me, and I'm the only gay guy you know."

Bouled was silent. It _was_ true. He gasped as he felt Salted's hand grabbing at his collar, pulling him forward into a burning kiss.

After they pulled apart, the pair stared at each other, hearts pounding, breathing hard.

"Oh you're so damn sexy!" Salted said, breaking the silence. He pulled Bouled roughly by the collar, lifting him up and slamming him against the bar table on his back. In one swift movement he had removed both his and Bouled's pants and underwear, leaving them both half naked.

"Oh Bouled," Salted gasped. "Is this your first time?" Salted slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Bouled whimpered, and suited on the table, widening his legs and getting more comfortable. He nodded slowly as Salted pulled off his shirt, and he felt the cool air against his skin.

Salted ran his hand, palm-down, over Bouled's chest, enjoying the feeling of it rising and falling with each deep breath. Salted pulled himself up onto the bar stand, and straddled Bouled's legs before leaning over and bringing his face inches from the other's.

Bouled stared up at his friend, and gasped as he felt something brush against him, sending his thoughts racing. Memories of when he had admired Salted came rushing back. He felt another brush.

"Oh _Salted_!" His eyes rolled back into his head and he looked up. He bucked his hips automatically as his mind tried to take over the overwhelming emotions. "S-Salted… Get in me! Please!"

"Already? You're a virgin Bouled. You hardly even know what it would feel like. It'll be painful, I tell you."

Bouled groaned, his hips still attempting to buck into the hand that was stroking him. He felt something brush against his entrance, and gasped, eyes snapping open.

"Open your mouth Bouled."

Bouled hesitated for a second, but obliged, and felt Salted's fingers entering his mouth.

"Now suck."

Bouled closed his lips around the other's fingers.

"They need lubrication." Salted explained, and after a few minutes, he took his slick fingers from the other's mouth.

He moved his down, and brushed his wet fingers against Bouled's hole, hearing him gasp again. Slowly, he slid a single finger in, feeling the other tighten around him.

Bouled whimpered, and turned his head, gritting his teeth as he felt Salted pushing in a second finger, circling slowly. He felt his body shaking slightly as a third finger was squeezed in. all of them wiggling slightly. A small whimper escaped his mouth.

"Shhh…" Salted muttered, pulling his fingers out. He grabbed onto the sides of Bouled's hips, and pulled him forward, lifting his lower body up off the table slightly. Slowly, he moved his own hips, lining himself up.

"You ready?"

"No." Bouled whimpered.

Silence

Salted pushed forward, forcing himself halfway into the other, enjoying the sensation of Bouled tightening around him.

Bouled screamed and his body lurched forward, immediately latching onto the other, fingers clinging onto his shoulders, and nails digging into his skin. Salted winced and slowly repositioned Bouled so that his nails weren't skinning him, and so that he wouldn't hurt him as much.

"Relax Bouled, you're only hurting yourself."

Bouled's hands were tightly grasping the sides of the table, his breathe coming out in quick, short breaths. "I'm…Ngh-…Trying!"

Salted felt the other loosen slightly, and pushed himself in entirely, watching carefully as Bouled's back arched to accommodate his full length. Keeping his hands on Bouled's hips, he pulled out slightly, before slamming back in. Bouled cried out and gripped the table sides tighter. He felt the other shifting, repositioning within him, and gritted his teeth. He was ready

Salted pulled out, and grunted as he pushed himself back in, watching Bouled's body convulse in front of him, the younger one crying out as his prostate was struck for the first time.

Bouled's eyes bulged as he was hit in the same spot over and over. He looked down, seeing himself growing in size, getting aroused by the repeated burts of pleasure.

"Oh Salted!" He cried. The pain was now nothing but a distant linger, the pleasure overwhelming him, surrounding his world. His senses heightened, spiking as each thrust nocked him into pure ecstasy. He felt his body beginning to shudder, being led over the edge. He was nearing his brink, his orgasm, and judging by the grunts below him, so was Salted.

"Saaaaallllltteeedddd…" Bouled screamed, his words garbled. He felt his body seizing up violently as his essence spilled, pouring over his lower body and onto the bar table below. He heard Salted's grunts climb and cease as he himself came, releasing his load deep inside Bouled, filling him.

Bouled's gasps continued as Salted pulled out of him, and slowly lifted him off the table.

"Oh my Notch I love you Salted." Bouled gasped.

Salted's eyes widened. "Truly?"

A few gasps.

"Truly."

Salted leaned over, giving Bouled a long kiss, before parting their lips and smiling. "I love you too Bouled." Salted stood back up straight, his hands on his hips. He looked over to the bar table, which was now covered with spit and sticky white liquid.

"Unfortunately now I've got a lot to clean up."


End file.
